crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aku-Aku
Aku-Aku há muitos séculos atrás, era um feiticeiro muito benevolente. Ele se preocupava com o bem-estar de seus semelhantes e ilhas de sua casa. Hoje ele não é mais um "vivo" de carne e osso, por assim dizer, mas seu espírito ainda está presente para proteger o planeta que ele ama. Aku-Aku comunica e age com a ajuda de uma máscara especial, que representa a sua entidade como uma forma de encarnação. Pediu a ajuda de Crash para que parasse com a poluição na ilha no primeiro jogo da série, e desde então age como uma figura paterna para Crash, Coco e Crunch. Ele aparece em quase todos os jogos junto com Crash, servindo de escudo protetor. De acordo com o número de caixas Holiugd recolhidas, sua habilidade na proteção vai se tornando cada vez mais poderosa. É possível examinar o poder de Aku-Aku através da coloração das cinco penas encontradas em cima de sua máscara espiritual . Seu apelido provavelmente deriva da palavra tribal da Ilha de Páscoa "Aku-Aku", que quer dizer "guia espiritual". Ele é dublado por Mel Winkler (1998 - 2004) e Greg Eagles (2007) nos Estados Unidos e por Kenichi e Ogata no Japão. Ele pode controlar os mutantes quando Crash coloca Aku Aku no rosto dos Titans ou dos mutantes, Crash tem o poder de controlá-los quando faz isso e quando sobe nos mutantes ou nos titans mais isso só aconteçe em Crash Of The Titans e em Crash Mind Over Mutant. Descrição Aku Aku é um curandeiro ancião e benevolente. Ele já não é um ser "vivo" por assim dizer, mas o seu espírito comunica e age através de uma máscara especial. Ele ajuda e dá instruções ao Crash Bandicoot quando o mundo precisa de ser salvo. Graças aos seus poderes místicos e sabedoria, Aku Aku é um aliado valioso. Ele é bondoso, atento, e prestativo, e as suas experiências ao longo do tempo deram-lhe um forte sentido de intuição. Normalmente pode ser visto com o Crash e a sua irmã Coco, para os quais interpreta uma espécie de papel paternal. Ele tem um gémeo malvado chamado Uka Uka, que normalmente o opõe e tenta dominar o mundo com a ajuda do Dr. Neo Cortex. Nota: O seu nome é, por vezes, escrito incorretamente como "Aku-Aku", com um hífen. Características Aku Aku é na forma de uma máscara de madeira marrom com olhos amarelos, bolsas verdes sob os olhos, lábios vermelhos e sobrancelhas e (principalmente) quatro penas coloridas no topo da cabeça em contraste com os ossos de Uka Uka, lábios vermelhos barba e rosto preto. Aku Aku muitas vezes tende a manter uma face séria, expondo seus dentes a maior parte do tempo. Outras características notáveis nele são seu cavanhaque verde no fundo de sua máscara. Ele manteve isso até Crash of the Titans, em que sua aparência é muito mais "semelhante a um macaco" em contraste com sua aparência original. Em Crash of the Titans, sua aparência mudou de uma máscara retangular para uma máscara mais circular. Ele perdeu os sacos verdes sob os olhos, tem penas ao redor dele, folhas verdes nas laterais e perdeu o cavanhaque. Ele retornou à sua forma original na N Sane Trilogy. Aku Aku é um ser feliz, de bom coração e pacífico, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabe quando levar a sério assuntos importantes (como salvar o mundo). Ele é gentil e ajudou Crash, Coco e Crunch durante muitos dos jogos, e agiu como um pai para eles. Ele também é obediente às regras de seus superiores "Os Antigos", seres misteriosos que estranhamente nunca foram vistos. Ele também parece entender o que Crash está dizendo, muitas vezes traduzindo para ele. Como seu irmão, ele parece não gostar de não ter um corpo, mas não da mesma maneira. Habilidades * 'Second Chance Empowerment - '''He has the ability to grant players one extra hit point if they break an Aku Aku Crate and two extra hit points if the Player breaks two. * '''Invulnerability Empowerment - '''He has the power to grant temporary invincibility and break all the crates and enemies the player touches when 3 Aku Aku Crates are broken. * '''Teleportation - '''He has the power to transport himself and others, though, as shown in ''Crash of the Titans, he can only take other people so far, whereas by himself, he can transport out into space and even to different dimensions. * 'Light Source -' He has the ability to turn clear and glow. * 'Hovering -' He has the ability to hover magically. * 'Energy Attacks - '''He can also use his energy to form beams or explosions. * '''Titan Control - '''Aku Aku can also shape-shift to jack a Titan. * '''Second Life - '''He can re-spawn with Crash if he dies in a situation where he can't protect him. * '''Durability -' As seen in Crash of the Titans and Crash Mind Over Mutant, Crash uses him to defend himself from incoming attacks, including those of titans. * 'Sensory Tracking -' In Crash of the Titans, Aku Aku stated he could sense Coco on the Doominator. The range of this is unknown. História Crash Bandicoot Depois de Crash sair correndo de Cortex e subir na N. Sanity Beach, ele liberta Aku Aku, que fornece seus serviços mágicos ao longo do jogo, espalhando engradados Aku Aku por todas as três ilhas. Ele não tem um papel de falar neste jogo, exceto na versão japonesa, onde ele dá dicas quando ele é liberado (exceto se a máscara dá invencibilidade), mas é apenas em texto, além do canto ouvido sempre que uma máscara é coletada em todas as outras versões. Ele se junta ao Crash para ajudar a acabar com a poluição que o Cortex causou. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Mais uma vez, Aku Aku auxilia Crash em sua aventura, fornecendo proteção contra os perigos que ele se depara. Ele ainda é capaz de pouco discurso, e ele não age sobre Cortex enganando Crash em coletar os cristais para ele. Warped Pela primeira vez na série, Aku Aku tem a capacidade de falar em frases completas que não sejam japonesas. Depois que um estilhaço do Vórtice Cortex cai na Terra e destrói a prisão subterrânea de Uka Uka, Aku Aku ouve seu riso maléfico à distância e conta a Crash e Coco como ele o selou há muito tempo antes, para proteger o mundo de sua malícia. . Ele os leva para a máquina do Time Twister e os instrui a coletar os cristais espalhados pelo tempo antes que o Cortex e o Uka Uka o façam. Como nos jogos anteriores, ele protege Crash (não como os outros jogos, no entanto, Coco é um personagem jogável e é protegido por Aku Aku também) de qualquer obstáculo, além de cair. Mais tarde, ele se junta ao Crash ao enfrentar Uka Uka e Cortex em uma batalha final. Enquanto Crash lida com o Cortex, Aku Aku está preso em uma batalha feroz com Uka Uka; os dois logo se tornam um obstáculo em si, que pode danificar Crash criando um feixe de energia entre eles que cresce gradualmente, brigando pela arena, girando por um segundo, depois caindo no chão e criando uma explosão. várias vezes ao redor da arena, que Crash deve evitar junto com os ataques do Cortex. Crash e Aku Aku derrotam Cortex e Uka Uka, mas o Time Twister se auto-destrói devido à derrota de N. Tropy (se o jogador tiver todas as gemas), enviando Cortex e Uka Uka para um portal do tempo. Tendo acabado de escapar, Crash, Coco e Aku Aku são vistos em sua casa, quando Aku Aku acende um fogo em sua lareira. Aku Aku diz a eles que "The Time Twister Machine não poderia se manter unido. Nós tivemos sorte de escapar". Depois de uma cena com o Cortex, N. Tropy e Uka Uka começam, Aku Aku diz "É difícil dizer o que aconteceu com nossos inimigos, mas duvido que os veremos por um tempo loooong". Como de costume na versão japonesa, ele dá dicas quando liberado (exceto se a máscara dá invencibilidade, ou no modo Time Trial), desta vez falando em vez de texto em japonês. Crash Team Racing No modo de aventura de Crash Team Racing, Aku Aku serve como o tutor do jogador para os bons personagens (Crash, Coco, Polar e Pura) e os acolhe para a arena de aventura. Ele os guia em sua jornada para salvar o mundo da Nitros Oxide e conta a eles um pouco sobre o mundo em que eles estão. Depois de uma corrida, ele dá conselhos aos bons personagens enquanto eles correm como se deslizar com sucesso ou pegue um TNT Crate de sua cabeça. Suas dicas podem ser re-ouvidas na seção do menu "Aku Aku's Hints". Ele também aparece como um item para os bons personagens (Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura e Penta Pinguim), dando-lhes invencibilidade temporária de armas recebidas e como uma arma para qualquer um que o toque. Ele também apareceu nos menus de abertura saindo da caixa da Naughty Dog com Crash, Cortex, Coco, Tiny e Oxide. Crash Bash Aku Aku e Uka Uka se encontram dentro de um templo no hiperespaço e tentam terminar seu conflito realizando uma competição. Uka Uka submete Cortex, N. Brio, Dingodile, Rilla Roo, Tiny e Koala Kong como seus jogadores, deixando Aku Aku com um simples Crash e Coco fazendo com que ele reclame que Uka Uka tem a vantagem e que cada lado deve ser igual. Aku Aku então aumenta as chances trocando Tiny e Dingodile para o lado bom. Aku Aku, em seguida, leva sua equipe através de vários minigames, a fim de derrotar o lado de Uka Uka. Durante o torneio, ele fica desconfiado das intenções de Uka Uka e descobre que ele planeja roubar os cristais, usando-os para aproveitar seu poder. Wrath of Cortex Depois de detectar uma variedade de ocorrências climáticas incomuns, Aku Aku chega à conclusão de que Uka Uka liberou os Elementais. Ele aparece dentro de um templo no hiperespaço, onde Uka Uka nega qualquer dano; no entanto, os próprios Elementais logo aparecem e atacam Aku Aku, que mal escapa. Depois de voltar para casa, ele revela a Crash e Coco o que aconteceu e que eles devem coletar os cristais para parar Cortex e Uka Uka. Encantado com o novo dispositivo VR HUB da Coco, ele permite que eles usem a máquina para começar sua aventura. Ele e Crash conseguiram derrotar o Crunch Bandicoot e cada um dos Elementais. Após a batalha final, os Elementais são derrotados para o bem e Crash, Aku Aku e Crunch escapam. No final, Crunch é revelado ter sofrido lavagem cerebral e agradece a Crash e sua turma que o aceitam como um novo membro de sua família. The Huge Adventure Mais tarde, ele aparece em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure para ajudar Crash a derrotar o Dr. Neo Cortex. Aku Aku é quem disse a Crash que ele deve coletar todos os 20 cristais para alimentar a máquina capaz de parar o Minimizador Planetário do Cortex e no final ele funciona. N. Tranced Em Crash Bandicoot: N. Tranced ajudou Crash a encontrar uma maneira de chegar à base de N. Tropy e arruinar o plano de N. Trance e N. Tropy. Quando N. Tropy tentou sequestrá-lo e hipnotizá-lo, Aku Aku foi capaz de libertá-lo (criando Fake Crash no processo). Usando os cristais Crash coleciona, ele ajuda Crunch, Coco e Fake Crash antes de derrotar N. Trance e N. Tropy. Nitro Kart Em Crash Nitro Kart, Aku Aku tem um papel semelhante ao Crash Team Racing, servindo como o tutor de Team Bandicoot. No início do jogo, ele é visto discutindo a perda de peso com Crunch antes de sua casa ser raptada e enviada para a Citadel de Velo. Ripto's Rampage Aku Aku reapareceu no terceiro título de mão, Crash Bandicoot Purple: Rampage de Ripto, quando ele e Coco notaram animais estranhos andando por aí, chamaram Crash. Então Crash e Aku Aku partiram quando encontraram Spyro e Sparx, onde se uniram para impedir Cortex e Ripto. Twinsanity Aku Aku mantém seu papel habitual de dar pontos de vida extras ao Crash ao coletar máscaras escondidas dentro de caixas, mas ele não pode proteger Crash de caixas TNT ou Nitro (nem mesmo quando ele está sendo usado como uma máscara de ouro). Ele protege Crash de quase todos os outros inimigos. Ele, ao girar o primeiro Aku Aku Crate no início do jogo, faz um pequeno discurso para Crash. Ele afirma que é, mais uma vez, ele, Aku Aku, e ele afirma que seu dever é proteger o jogador. Isso pode ter sido adicionado para explicar seu objetivo a novos jogadores da franquia Crash Bandicoot. Mais tarde, depois que Uka Uka é derrotado, ele se une a seu irmão maligno para derrotar os Gêmeos Malignos, mas eles não têm sucesso, como mostrado quando os Gêmeos Malvados aparecem para devolver as máscaras sem vida a Crash e Cortex. Victor, como afirmou Crash e Cortex: "Tolos! Você realmente acha que esses brinquedos de festa poderiam nos derrotar!". Aku Aku também sugere entregar o Cortex para os Gêmeos do Mal. Ele ajuda a equipe durante o jogo. Crash Tag Team Racing Máscaras de Aku Aku fazem cameos em Crash Tag Team Racing como máscaras seguradas por lanças na pista Tiki Turbo e podem ser ouvidas dizendo seu barulho quando ele é convocado. Crash Boom Bang! Aku Aku aparece neste jogo dando dicas e é um power-up especial para os jogadores. Ele também diz ao jogador os resultados dos mini-jogos. Crash of Titans Aku Aku descarta seu papel de fornecer engradados de máscaras para pontos de vida extras em favor de permanecer com o Crash em todos os momentos, permitindo que o Crash o use para várias ferramentas, incluindo dar a ele a habilidade de acertar Titãs e também bloquear ataques leves. Ele pode até ser usado como um skate para o Crash. No começo do jogo, Cortex tenta seqüestrar Coco e Aku Aku, mas só consegue pegar Coco; Crash consegue resgatar Aku Aku e recuperá-lo em pouco tempo. De lá, ele ataca monstros com Crash e o teleporta para vários locais. A aparência de Aku Aku mudou significativamente em relação aos jogos anteriores. Aku Aku agora tem um rosto mais largo e largo do que o seu modelo original e tem penas cobrindo todas as bordas de seu rosto para além do fundo. Ele ainda ajuda a atacar os Titãs, mas ele não é visível no rosto do Titã. No entanto, os olhos do Titã mudam seu brilho de vermelho para verde, e a nuvem de Mojo escuro ao redor do Titã desaparece. Ele também é capaz de encolher um titã de cada vez para que ele caiba dentro do bolso de Crash. Na versão para PS2, certos titãs são grandes demais para serem encolhidos, como Yuktopus e Scorporilla. Ele também dá várias dicas ao Crash durante o jogo. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Assim como no Crash Team Racing e Crash Nitro Kart, ele ajuda Crash dando-lhe algumas dicas e conselhos no jogo sobre Power-ups e sua busca para ajudar Yaya. Você notará que o rosto de Aku Aku está cinza, mas seu ícone de item mostra sua habitual cor marrom. Imaginadores Skylanders Aku Aku apareceu em Skylanders: Imaginators. No jogo, ele recupera seu papel de fornecer invencibilidade Crash durante ataques especiais. Aku Aku fala por Crash Bandicoot, que só é capaz de dizer palavras curtas. Ele também atua como um NPC no Thumpin 'Wumpa Islands. Ele tem 5 penas em vez de 4. Variações Em Crash of the Titans e Mind Over Mutant, a sua voz e forma são consideravelmente diferentes, e embora o seu papel de figura sábia e paternal se tenha mantido, ele é caraterizado de uma forma mais humorosa do que é costume, seja através de diálogo ou pelas circunstâncias. Fatos Interessantes * Aku Aku foi inicialmente desenhado como um génio, e mais tarde evoluiu para uma fada com aspeto de rato. Depois foi redesenhado como um curandeiro que usava uma máscara, mas por fim chegou aos jogos como apenas a máscara em si. * O seu nome provavelmente provém da expressão da Ilha da Páscoa "Aku-Aku", que significa "guia espiritual" (uma descrição que lhe assenta como uma luva). * Embora Crash Tag Team Racing seja o único jogo importante em que Aku Aku não aparece, existem figuras animadas com a sua imagem na pista Tiki Turbo. Galeria aku-aku-crash-bandicoot-crash-2-crash-3.jpg|Cortex Strikes Back (1997) Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Aku_Aku_Crate.png|Caixa Aku-Aku aku-aku-crash-3-cutscenes.jpg|Warped (1998) Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Golden_Aku_Aku.png|Aku-Aku de Ouro aku-aku-crash-team-racing.jpg|CTR (1999) aku-aku-crash-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex.jpg|Wrath of Cortex (2001) aku-aku-crash-nitro-kart-purple.jpg|Crash Nitro Kart (2003) aku-aku-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity (2004) aku-aku-crash-of-the-titans-mind-over-mutant.jpg|Mind Over Mutant (2008) aku-aku-skylanders-imaginators.jpg|Skylander Imaginators (2016) Aku_Aku_Crate_N._Sane_Trilogy.png AkuAku_still.png|N. Sane Trilogy (2017) description2.jpg|Aku Aku Aku_aku_crash_nitro_kart_render_by_crasharki-da9e3xn.png Aku_Aku_Crash_Twinsanity.png de:Aku Aku en:Aku Aku es:Aku Aku fr:Aku Aku it:Aku Aku ja:アクアク pl:Aku Aku pt:Aku Aku ru:Аку Аку Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Itens